Strider in the shire
by aragornluver
Summary: Just a fic that i wrote with a friend when i was bored... plz R&R! there will most probably be more to come..... CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Meetings of Strangness

Disclaimer: These are Tolkeins characters. Not mine!! Don't sue!!!!!  
  
A/N: This was just for fun but turned into a fic.  
  
Aragorn:: Aragornluver Merry, who turned out to be Frodo:: iluvpip Bilbo:: iluvpip  
  
Aragorn sits on the windowsill of Bag End, pondering over his latest problem, Why could birds fly and people couln't. He stands up, stretching then walking to the kitchen, on the way bumping his head on the rafters of the roof, "FUDGE!!!" he cursed rubbing it he walked to the freezer getting a ice-pack he holds it on it while sitting and reading The Daily Shire.  
  
Suddenly, an apple flies throught the window, hitting poor Aragorn on the haed AGAIN!  
  
He stands up, his face purple with rage. He walks to the window and sticks his out seeing what had caused the second bump to the head.  
  
A young hobbit, just barely in his tweens, looks at him, startled, he quickly runs off, carrying the rest of his apples.  
  
He drops the ice-pack thanking god he had got into clothes earlier that day and vaults out the window, catching up to the hobbit easily, "Boy tell me your name" he ordered.  
  
The hobbit paused, in thought, then, "F-I mean,Meriadoc Brandybuck", he said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
He didn't smile, the bump on his head growing rapidly, he grabbed the bag of apples and started to eat one. "And what makes you think you would get away with that, Meriadoc." he finished taking another bite of the apple.  
  
"OI!" shouted Frodo, he didn't like this big person, he gave him a sharp kick on his knee, and frowned menacingly,.  
  
Luckily, Aragorn had his armour on so he didn't feel the kick but young Mr. Frodo did, Aragorn turned his attention to Frodo, "How would you like me to kick you on the knee?" he asked.  
  
At this, the hobbit considered nervously, weighing up the risks, food, kick, food, kick..food!, quick as lightning, he grabbed the sack and high- tailed it to the gaffer's house.  
  
Aragorn scowled and turned back to Bag End, went in, sat down in the kitchen and continued reading The Daily Shire..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Later that evening.*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a narrow escape from the big, dirty man, Frodo played in the garden with young Samwise, when he finally thought it was safe, he thanked the Gaffer, and headed up the hill, back home, where he was to receive a big surprise.  
  
Aragorn walked into the lounge to sit down, squashing his lanky body into the hobbit-sized lounge chair. Just as he was dozing off, the door opened then slammed shut, he stirred in his dozing.  
  
Frodo walked down the hall, he was still getting used to living in a smial, although he'd lived there for a while, he called to Bilbo, who came bustling up to him, he greeted him, and ushered him into the sitting room, telling him there was a very special guest waiting in there for him.  
  
Aragorn sleepily opened an eye, but shot up when he saw who it was, "You!" he said pointing at Frodo.  
  
"Oh!" exclaimed Bilbo, taking this the wrong way, "You've met before! Well, in case young Frodo forgot to introduce himself, this.*he paused* is my young cousin and heir, Frodo Baggins, Frodo, this is a very special man, his name is Aragorn."  
  
Aragorn grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth, then stood walking over to Frodo and took his hand and shook it, he suspected he almost broke every bone. He grinned at the thought, "Thank you Bilbo"  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: This is where it is dropped *drops computer*.. Please Read & Review.. Oh Yeh!! This fic was co-written by myself and iluvpip, who isn't used too writing fics in this..er..style. ;). Iluvpip wrote that... strange in the head she is... 


	2. Suspected

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Tolkein. Don't sue.. I have no money..  
  
Aragorn sat back down, and picked up the paper and turned to the 'Crime section' The main heading read, "Local Hobbit Steals Apples" he looked at the picture of the hobbit, even just the back of the hobbit resembled Frodo, "Oi Frodo, you seen this article?" he asked smugly.  
  
Frodo looked guilty, but he did his best to put on an innocent face, "no Aragorn, sir, I would never steal, it's wrong!" he tried to make the same face Merry made when he was caught by farmer maggot.  
  
Aragorn stood up, put is hands on Frodo's shoulders and turned him around so that Frodo's back was facing him and held the article up, the outlines of the bodies matched perfectly. "Bilbo, take a look at this.." he said.  
  
"Just a minute, I'm, er, a little busy!" Bilbo yelled out, as he drained another bottle of Winyards, Frodo turned to Aragorn in shock, "You wouldn't!!"  
  
"Oh I would.. believe me.." he said to Frodo, enjoying watching the terrified look on his face, "well.. if your as innocent as you say you have nothing to worry about. right?" he finished off.  
  
Frodo decided there was nothing to do but own up. or was there.? A crafty smile formed on his face as he looked at the fire, just behind the big man, if he were to just give the paper a little nudge, it would burn up, and there'd be no evidence.the perfect crime! Quick as he could, he spun around, grabbed the paper and threw it into the fire, he relaxed as he saw the .  
  
Aragorn watched all this with a too calm look on his face. "Bilbo.. I'll be back in a minute, just going out to fetch today's paper" he shouted to the drinking hobbit and grinned at Frodo as he walked out. He walks down to the market place , he purchased the paper and made his way back to Bag End.  
  
A/N:What will happen to Frodo?? Will he be found guilty?? Review. and give me suggestions. 


End file.
